My Little Sister's Christmas can't be this great!
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: When Christmas time rolls around, Kyousuke wonders what he'll be doing this year...


Hey guys and girls, I decided that for the Christmas holiday, I would upload a christmas fic I've been working for about the last 2 weeks.

I will admit that it isn't my BEST work...I probably could do better, but...I gave it my best. I hope you enjoy the fic and I hope that you have/had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Don't forget to leave a review at the end if you liked it, hated it, or just whatever came to your mind about the fic. I appreciate all kinds of reviews.

I do not own OreImo nor will I ever.

* * *

><p>Kyousuke sighed as he took his seat looking around the classroom. Friends were grouped together talking about the coming holiday, Christmas. Most people already had plans for Christmas, but not him. He was already planning to spend it at home; a real quiet night sitting in front of the TV enjoying the various Christmas shows that they were going to be on…that is if Kirino didn't force him to play some Little Sister Ero-ge with her.<p>

Speaking of Kirino…she had been acting weird these last couple of days…she hadn't bothered him about how far he had gotten so far, nor had she been yelling at him. Maybe he should take it as a good sign of faith for the holidays, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"Did you hear? I heard that this year's Christmas lights are going to be the best so far." One girl said to her friend.

"Really? All I know is that I'm going to be going there with my boyfriend." The friend replied as she set down her magazine. "I heard that rumor that if you go there with your loved one, you'll be bound together with each for forever."

"Huh…that sounds interesting. I might have to try that out." The first girl said with a smirk on her face.

"Kousaka!" A voice said pulling Kyousuke's attention away from the two girls' conversation. Turning in his seat, he saw Akagi behind him with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, Akagi, what's up?" Kyousuke asked as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

Akagi's grin never faltered once as he took his seat behind Kyousuke.

"Sena-chan said that she'd go with me to look at the Christmas lights!" Akagi all but yelled joyfully. "This'll be great! I can't wait for Christmas Eve."

"That's uhh…great Akagi. Congratulations…I guess." Kyousuke said with little interest. "Have fun."

"Heh…You're just jealous that my little sister is going with me and yours isn't. I guess it's all right to be a little jealous, Sena-chan is just the cutest little sister ever."

Akagi continued to gush on about how Sena was just the cutest ever. Kyousuke felt his eyebrow tic in anger. Maybe he was a bit jealous that Akagi did get to go with Sena, but that didn't mean that Kyousuke wasn't going to take this sitting down. He'd prove to Akagi that his sister was indeed cuter then his.

* * *

><p>When Kyousuke got home that day, he tried to think of the best way to ask Kirino if she'd want to go out with him that night. He knew that she could have plans that night, but he wasn't entirely sure.<p>

'_Now…What would be the best time to ask her …For that matter…would she say yes?' _Kyousuke continued to think on this matter, nearly missing the call for dinner the first time.

As Kyousuke sat around the table eating his food still deep in thought, he missed the secret glances that his sister threw at him.

"So…what are everyone's plans for Christmas?" Daisuke asked spooking Kyousuke out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said…what are everyone's plans for Christmas?" Daisuke repeated himself.

"Well…I don't know…maybe I'll stay home and relax…maybe catch a Christmas special. Who knows?" Kyousuke said as he looked at his father.

Daisuke nodded his head at the simple and easy plan for his son, but Kirino's eyes softened, a small frown appearing on her face. That small action didn't know go unnoticed by Kyousuke, who worried that maybe he said something he shouldn't have.

"And you Kirino?" Daisuke wondered turning to his daughter.

"I don't know. I'll probably do the same thing as him." Kirino said as she ate her rice neatly before setting her bowl down. "Thank you for the food."

Kirino got up from her seat and dumped her dishes into the sink before retreating to her room.

"Kirino's gotten impatient, hasn't she?" Daisuke wondered as he watched the door to the living room/kitchen close behind Kirino. "Anyway…Kyousuke, your mother and I will be going to a hot spring up north tomorrow. We will be back on Christmas. Take care of your sister while I'm gone, ok?"

Kyousuke nodded his head as he placed his chopsticks down. "Have fun guys and thanks for the food." Kyousuke said as he got up from his seat and placed his dishes in the sink before heading back upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Kyousuke sighed softly as he looked at the ceiling above him, his head resting on top of his hands. After coming back to his room from dinner, he worked his way through his homework and studied for an upcoming test, but he couldn't really focus on it all because one thing plagued his mind the entire time. How was he going to get his little sister to go with him to see the Christmas lights? When would be the best time to do it? Would she say yes? All these questions and others flew through his head as he rested on his bed.<p>

Time seemed to pull Kyousuke deeper and deeper into his own thoughts so that when someone knocked on his door and pulled him away, he jumped slightly in surprise. Getting up from his bed, he opened the door taking a peek at who it was. It was Kirino standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, her cheek puffed up in mock-anger. It was looks like this that made Kyousuke happy that his sister was as cute as this. Kirino turned to look at the door when she heard it opening and upon seeing her brother, she quickly pushed the door open and made her way in closing the door behind her.

"What is it Kirino?" Kyousuke asked in a dead pan tone as he made his way to his bed and took a seat on it.

"I was wondering how far you were in that game I lent you." Kirino stated as she took a seat at his desk and opened up her laptop she had lent him.

"I got through about 2 routes so far, but I haven't had time to get through much more than that." Kyousuke responded as he watched his sister wondering if she was really just here for this.

"What! You should've been done with this game 2 weeks ago! It was easy as cake to get through each route! Why haven't you finished it yet?" Kirino questioned as she glared at her brother, upset that he hadn't even finished the game yet. The game was ridiculously easy to get through. The choices were clear cut and dry. The only thing was that there was a TON of actions to get through. Each route was only 8 hours long, it was easy to breeze right through it.

"Unlike SOME people, Kirino, I needed to catch up on my homework, projects, and study for tests. Not all of us can do routes in one night like you."

"Feh…You're just slow. You take too long to read the scenes. Just make a choice and go on."

Kyousuke glared at her, a twitch in his eyebrow letting him know that his limit point was quickly being reached. Why? Why did she have to tear into him each time he wasn't along as she wanted? Sure, he knew that she wasn't someone to play and enjoy the same games she did, but did she really have tear into him like that? At this point, Kyousuke was half tempted to just give up on asking her to see the lights with him and really spend his Christmas Eve at home.

Kirino looked away from him, a blush grazing her cheeks.

"Stupid Aniki…" Kirino mumbled softly, her gaze never meeting his. "If you don't do something to make up for this…I'll never forgive you."

Kyousuke stared at his little sister, shocked that she would try and pull this, but…didn't that solve his problem? Didn't this give him the PERFECT opportunity to ask her to go see the Christmas lights? The more Kyousuke thought about, the more it made sense to him. So with that set in his mind, he decided to take the plunge.

"Hey Kirino…" Kyousuke began, a nervous feeling welling up in his stomach.

"What?" Kirino replied still sitting in his chair, her gaze still looking at anything in his room but him.

"Do…do you want to go…see the lights with me on Christmas?" Kyousuke asked as he looked away from his sister who had turned to face him, her eyes wide open in surprise. His face was burning red hot with embarrassment.

"E-eh? Do…do you really mean that Aniki?" Kirino asked him, the blush on her face seemed to grow brighter as she stared at him.

"Y-yeah…I do. Let's go see the Christmas lights together, Kirino." Kyousuke said his courage slowly returning though his eyes would still not meet his sisters. There. He finally asked her though the sinking feeling of despair wouldn't leave him and his stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous asking her such a simple question. He finally gathered the courage to take a peek at his sister and saw that she was still staring at him with a blush on her face.

Kirino blushed harder as she noticed him looking at her and quickly looked away from him, averting her eyes to the computer.

"F-fine, I'll go with you to see the Christmas lights. Dress nicely and meet me at the train station clock at 8 PM on Christmas Eve." Kirino said as she stood up and made her way to the door. "Oh and Aniki?"

"Yes Kirino?"

"You better finish that route you're nearly done on before then!" Kirino declared as she left the room closing the door behind her. Kyousuke said as he laid back down staring at the ceiling, a feeling of satisfaction flowing through him. He did it. He finally asked his little sister to see the lights with him. At this moment; he felt like he could take on the world and come out on top. He felt his heart swell up with love and happiness. He felt like he couldn't wait for their outing next Friday. Did he want to call it a date? He wasn't sure.

With a sigh, Kyousuke got up from his bed and took a seat at his desk and opened the route he began last week knowing that it was going to be a long night and would be worse if Kirino found he didn't finish.

* * *

><p>Kirino closed the door to her brother's room behind her, a small frown on her face. The second the door closed with a click behind her, that frown quickly became a small smile that quickly grew into a bright, cheery, and happy smile that could light even the darkest of caverns.<p>

She quickly made her way back to her room, making sure not to wake either of her parents up. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she threw herself onto her bed and held her cute squid pillow close to her body, feelings of elation and joy running through her.

She couldn't believe her luck. Her brother, the guy she had despised and wouldn't bother talking to 2 years ago, had asked her to see the Christmas Lights with him. She had originally gone into his room to try and trick him into seeing the lights with her anyway, but when she heard him ask her that question, she felt her heart stop for a moment before it began to beat like crazy. She didn't know how to express herself at that moment, but she knew she had to keep cool and just give him a yes…even though her bro-con instincts were telling to tackle him and hug him for all her worth.

Kirino knew she was a bro-con for a while, but she could never really admit it to herself and especially not to her brother. When she finally did admit it to Kyousuke, she felt at peace and relaxed, like the weight of keeping this secret, like when she finally told her brother of her Otaku hobbies, was lifted off her shoulders and she was free to enjoy herself a little more than usual. Though…she did ONE more secret…she was deeply in love with her brother.

She didn't know when exactly she fell in love with brother, but when she did figure it out…she wasn't disgusted with herself or the idea of it. To her…being in love with her brother just…seemed right. She longed for the day she could finally tell her brother that she was in love with him. For now…she'd just be happy with having a Christmas Date with him and seeing the Christmas Lights with him was just the perfect thing.

Kirino wanted this to be the best date and she knew that she had several things to plan for and take care of before then. She had already gotten him his present and planned out several places for them to go together.

Kirino smiled fondly as her eyes drifted over to her dresser, her eyes landing on the pair of earrings that her brother had gotten her last year. Sure it wasn't perfect, but to her…that was the best Christmas gift she gotten that Christmas.

Giggling happily, she got up from her bed and sat down at her computer and began to surf around hoping to find something that would help occupy her time till her date with her brother.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why…is it so hard to find her a gift? '<em>Kyousuke wondered to himself as he took a look in the various windows of the shops that he passed as he walked down the street. Nothing there seemed to catch his attention or what did catch his attention just didn't seem right for Kirino.

He still didn't understand why clearly, but…he wanted to find Kirino the PERFECT Christmas gift. He had already been through several fashion stores hoping that despite not knowing a thing about fashion, he would find something that seemed perfect to Kirino, but alas it was to no avail.

Kyousuke sighed as he took a seat on a bench and looked up at the partly cloudy skies. The weatherman said that it would probably be snow by Christmas Eve and Kyousuke truly did hope that it would snow that day. Anyway…back to the matter at hand.

'_What am I going to get Kirino for Christmas? I don't know anything about fashion and any ero-ge that I get for her is a shot in the dark on if she has it or not. What am I gonna do?'_ Kyousuke thought to himself.

Stopping in front of a game shop, Kyousuke shrugged his shoulders deciding to head inside, hoping that maybe something in here will catch his eye once more.

As he walked up and down the aisles looking at the various games, he stopped when a game caught his eye. Taking a look into the Plexiglas case, he saw that the games box was both red and green with a ribbon running across the front and sides of it. The title read "Onii-chan's Best Christmas!" with the box art depicting snow falling as a young girl held up a brightly wrapped present.

Kyousuke smiled as he stared at the box. The picture of the young girl with such hopeful eyes giving the person, whom Kyousuke assumed was the girl's "Onii-chan", her wrapped gift in hopes that he'll like it gave Kyousuke a warm feeling of happiness knowing that she was trying so hard.

"Oh? That game?" A voice behind Kyousuke said spooking him slightly. Kyousuke turned around to see it was the shop attendant smiling at Kyousuke. "It's this season's best seller. The game just came out this week and it's already sold out several times in other places. That game right there is the last one in the store and probably the last one you'll find for a little bit."

Kyousuke nodded his head in contemplation as he stared at the game once more. If it was this new, then maybe Kirino hadn't had the chance to get it yet…though with the way she kept track of every little sister game that came out and the funds from her modeling gig, she may have already bought the game. Kyousuke sighed softly as he nodded to himself deciding to go for the chance that she may not have gotten the game already.

"I'll take it please." Kyousuke asked/said to the store clerk who nodded his head opening the case up and taking the game out.

"Good choice sir. Would you like to have it gift wrapped for just a little more?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kyousuke said happily knowing that this would probably make Kirino happy.

The store clerk nodded his head as he took the game up to the counter and wrapped the game up in green wrapping paper with a red bow. Kyousuke paid for the game and left for home.

The game in hand, Kyousuke wondered why he decided to get this game exactly. He knew that Kirino would love the game regardless of whether she already or not because in the end, she was still a little Sister Otaku. What really puzzled Kyousuke was why HE bought for her? He knew that it was her Christmas gift from him, but wouldn't it be just as fine if he got her something else like a book or something?

The more he thought on it, the more it just didn't make sense to him…maybe he did it because seeing that smile of happiness on her face gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Kyousuke shook his head as he told himself that when the time came for him to really get a grasp on his feeling, he would make his decision like a man and be clear with them.

* * *

><p>The days seemed to fly by for both Kyousuke and Kirino as Christmas Eve slowly grew closer and closer. Kyousuke was actually looking forward to seeing the Christmas and was happy. Kirino, on the other hand, was ecstatic and could hardly contain her glee.<p>

When Ayase had asked her if she was busy that Friday and was turned down, Ayase couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you mean you're busy on Christmas Eve, Kirino-chan?" Ayase asked as she walked home on the last day of school before break. "I thought you said your parents were out of town and that it was just you and onii-san at home?"

"Yeah, they are gone and it's just me and that idiot at home. So what's the problem?"

"Why are you saying you're busy if you're going to be home alone with onii-san then?" Ayase questioned feeling somewhat agitated with Kirino at the moment.

"It's because I'll be out seeing the Christmas lights on Christmas Eve." Kirino said as she brushed some hair over her shoulder.

"With who, Kirino-chan?"

"I…I don't want say."

"Come on, Kirino-chan. Why can't you tell me?" Ayase begged as she grabbed her best friends hand in hopes that she would be able to tell her.

"I just can't, ok Ayase? I know that you mean well, but I want it to be just between me and him. I'm really looking forward to this." Kirino said with a faint blush as she stared at her feet embarrassed.

Ayase let her arm drop in shock. She couldn't believe it…Kirino-chan…her best friend…had a date. And the worst part of it all is that…she felt angry. Not at Kirino, mind you, but at the person her friend was going on a date with. Ayase thought that Kirino would at least tell her about having a boyfriend…or at least having a date. To Ayase, Kirino always seemed above dating guys even though she was constantly approached by both younger and older guys. Each one she turned down without batting an eyelash.

Ayase looked down sadly trying to keep from crying out, but pushing down her feelings of sadness, Ayase smiled at her best friend nodding her head.

"I-I understand, Kirino-chan. I hope it goes well for you." Ayase said as she forced a smile. Kirino smiled happily as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Ayase. I'll let you know how it goes after it's done all right?" Kirino said as she waved good bye to her friend heading down the path to her house.

"S-sure Kirino-chan…See ya later." Ayase mumbled, her eyes turning downwards, sadness filling her eyes.

'_Kirino-chan…why? Why can't you tell me? I thought we agreed to tell each other everything. What's so important about this person that you can't tell me, your best friend, who he is…unless…it can't be!'_ Ayase began to worry as she pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up an address that she hardly ever used unless it really called for it. _'There's no way that Kirino-chan would go out with…onii-san. Wait…maybe I'm overreacting…maybe it's just a family thing. Though to be on the safe side…'_

Ayase quickly began to type a message, a glare in her eyes. Ayase knew that Kirino wouldn't let Kyousuke get that far, but to be on the safe side, she felt she better remind Kyousuke about what would happen if he ever dared to lay a hand on Kirino in the wrong way.

Satisfied with her message and sending it out, Ayase put her away phone and began her walk home, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Kyousuke was surprised when he phone buzzed and saw that Ayase had texted him something. Quickly opening the text from her, his spirits fell when he saw the message.<p>

_Onii-san,_

_You better not do something stupid or touch Kirino in the wrong way, because if you do, I will kill you myself._

_Hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_-Ayase_

Kyousuke chuckled at the polar feelings of the message, slightly worried at why Ayase was reminding him of her words.

The sounds of the front door opening and closing with Kirino's voice following quickly behind let Kyousuke know Kirino was home. Heading downstairs, he saw Kirino slipping her green whale slippers on. Kirino looked up at him and glared at him.

"What? Stop being creepy, you perverted sis-con." Kirino said still glaring at him.

Kyousuke sighed ignoring her antics.

"Ayase texted me earlier and-"

"Why? Why would Ayase text a creep like you? Quit trying to talk to my friends, idiot!" Kirino interrupted, angrier than usual at Kyousuke.

"Will you cut that out Kirino? Ayase's message seemed like she knew what was going on Friday. Care to tell me why?" Kyousuke questioned her. Kirino seemed to shrink under Kyousuke's gaze slightly, a light blush across her face.

"Because I…may have told Ayase that I was going to see the Christmas lights with someone…" Kirino mumbled out as she crossed her arms grumpily. "Why does it matter what I told her?"

"Because you're not the one being threatened with death if I do anything wrong!" Kyousuke yelled. Kirino's eyes widened slightly at the revelation before shrugging.

"It's not my fault Ayase thinks you're a sis-con who tries to do things to his cute little sister." Kirino shot back with a grin.

Kyousuke growled slightly as he clenched and unclenched his fist trying to make the anger go away. Why in the world was she always like this? He just wanted to know why Ayase threatened him from Kirino, and she goes and gives him attitude.

"Whatever Kirino, I give up." Kyousuke said as he shook his head heading back to his room, a cross look on his face. Kyousuke made it to the top of the stairs before Kirino called out to him once more.

"Aniki! …Sorry. I'll talk to Ayase about it." Kirino said blushing softly as she looked at not Kyousuke, but to right of him. "Just…don't forget your promise tomorrow, ok?"

Kyousuke nodded his head as he stared at his sister.

"Thanks Kirino and I won't. 8 PM tomorrow in front of the train station clock."

Kirino stared at him before giving him a big grin. Kirino couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

><p>Kyousuke sighed as he leaned against the clock watching the various people pass by him, most of them couples linked together by their arms, smiles on all their faces as they spent time with their cherished ones.<p>

Kyousuke, per Kirino's orders, had slicked his hair back with hair gel, pulled a black turtle neck sweater on along with a simple pair of khakis, and a tan jacket over the sweater. The gift for Kirino stuck firmly in his jacket pocket making sure it wasn't going anywhere until it was time to give the gift to Kirino.

He had told Kirino he was ready to go earlier, but she had yelled at him to go and wait for her at the train station like she had wanted.

"_Oi Kirino. I'm ready to go, are you?" Kyousuke asked as he knocked on his sister's door waiting patiently._

"_Idiot! Didn't I tell you that we were going to meet in front of the train station at 8? If you're ready, then go and wait for me there!" Kirino yelled at him from behind her door._

"_Now…remind me again, why do I have to wait for you there despite the fact that we live in the same household?" Kyousuke asked as he leaned against the wall beside her door._

"_It's the principle of the matter, idiot! So just go and wait for me at the train station. I won't be long." Kirino answered, a bit of annoyance in her voice._

_Kyousuke sighed as he shook his head. His sister could be so picky at times, he just couldn't get into her head…though he wasn't sure if he wanted too._

"_Fine fine, I'll see you there Kirino." Kyousuke said as he patted his pocket once more to make sure the gift was still there before heading down the stairs and out of the house._

Kyousuke pulled the sleeve back on his sweater peeking at the watch attached to his wrist. 8:05, she was late though Kyousuke suspected she might have done that on purpose.

Kyousuke scanned the crowd once more trying to locate his sister. Not seeing her again, Kyousuke sighed as he placed his head against the wall once more shivering slightly, hoping that Kirino would soon be there.

The sounds of someone running caught Kyousuke's attention as he turned to look around at the crowd of people. Kirino had run up to him and was panting slightly, her face more red than just the cold.

Kirino took a deep breath straightening herself and her hair and smiled at Kyousuke.

"Sorry about that…did you wait long?" Kirino asked as she moved closer to him, her still not getting any less red than when she showed up.

Kirino was wearing a blue barrette on top of her head with a red long sleeved shirt and a small black vest over her shirt. She had put on a pair of black knee high length boots with a festive green skirt finishing off her combo. A pink scarf was wrapped around her neck for warmth.

"Not that long really. Glad to see you made it safely, Kirino." Kyousuke said as he placed his hands in his pockets, his hand resting on her present.

"Thanks. So…what are we gonna do?" Kirino wondered as she and Kyousuke left the clock making their way to the Christmas lights further downtown.

"Hmm? What do you mean Kirino?" Kyousuke wondered if he missed a memo or something. "Aren't we gonna see the lights?"

"Not just the lights, idiot…Are we gonna go and get something to eat? Get a coffee or something to warm us up?" Kirino asked as she stared at her brother in slight disbelief. Kirino wanted to do more than just see the lights with Kyousuke. She wanted the whole Christmas date experience…more than just visiting various sights and getting a present from him like last year.

"Hmm…sure I don't see a problem with that…though let's try and keep dry this year, ok?" Kyousuke asked nicely. He didn't want to have a repeat of last year on his conscience this year.

"That was for my novel! Why did you have to bring that up again, idiot?" Kirino yelled as she tried to step on Kyousuke's feet. Kyousuke simply stepped out of the oncoming boot, chuckling softly when Kirino's foot hit bare pavement.

"Because Kirino, I don't want to have to repeat it again this year. It was embarrassing to go there, all right?" Kyousuke answered as he looked around, the lights seemed to be growing in numbers the further they walked down the street. Kyousuke took a peek at his sister and saw that she had puffed her cheek up in annoyance glaring at him.

"Fine fine, I'll try and stay dry this year. Geeze…" Kirino mumbled as she looked away and began to whisper to herself. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

As the number of lights grew, so did the people. Kyousuke had to wonder if they'd be able to get their safely and without being separated. Kirino glanced at Kyousuke briefly before wrapping one arm around his and pulled herself closer to him.

"Don't…don't take this the wrong way…I just don't want us to get separated is all. It's probably gonna get crowded…" Kirino said as she blushed as she held Kyousuke's arm close, a small smile on her face.

Kyousuke blushed softly as he stared at his sister. He nodded his head dumbly as he looked up and away.

Having Kirino holding him like this…felt nice. Kirino being pressed against him felt right…it felt natural. His heart was beating face, his face felt red, but…he didn't want to pull away from her. He felt so comfortable right next to her that he didn't want to let her go.

Kirino stopped and stared into a shop pulling Kyousuke to a stop.

"What is it Kirino?" Kyousuke asked as he looked into the store window. It was a bakery that sold various baked goods ranging from cookies to the various breads. The store also seemed to be selling coffee and other drinks to go with the baked goods. Kyousuke turned to his sister and gave her a gentle smile. Sometimes it was easy to figure out what she wanted.

"I'm feeling a little hungry…how about you?" Kyousuke asked as he turned to walk into the store. Kirino gave him a happy smile as she followed him in.

That began a long and happy night for the two as they walked up and down the various streets staring at the lights, their drinks and food in hand. Several hours later, the two decided to take a break in the park and took a seat on an empty park bench. The park was where most of the people had gathered and where most of the festive lights had been hung.

Several of the trees there were decked out in bright lights and ornaments giving off more the festive cheer for people.

Kyousuke smiled as he leaned against the bench, his feet aching slightly from the several hour walk. He slipped his hand into his pocket, his hand resting against the present.

'_Now's a good as time as any to give the gift I suppose.'_ Kyousuke thought to himself as he slowly pulled the package out of his jacket pocket.

"Hey Kiri-"

"Here Aniki, Merry Christmas." Kirino interrupted as she thrust a red box to Kyousuke, a light blush on her face, her eyes staring at the present in hand.

Kyousuke took the present hesitantly somewhat shocked that Kirino had gotten. Quickly remembering his own gift for her, he pulled it out and held it out to her as he took his gift from her.

"Thanks Kirino and…here, Merry Christmas…I guess." Kyousuke said.

Kirino's eyes widened as she shakily took the present. The blush on her face grew brighter as a smile on her grew bigger. She quickly tore into the present and when she saw the present; her eyes grew sparkles in them as the smile grew even bigger. She hugged the present close to her happily squealing in joy.

"Yes! Thank you Aniki!" Kirino yelled happily as she hugged him tightly before realizing what she was doing and backed off, the blush never once fading from her face.

"Well I'm glad you liked it Kirino." Kyousuke said as he dug into his own present as well. Pulling the package off, he was quite surprised to see the same game that he had just given his own sister just minutes ago. Kyousuke couldn't help but chuckle at the humor of the situation. "Thanks Kirino."

"I was originally gonna keep that game for myself, but…I figured it was probably better to give it then to receive at this time of the year." Kirino said as she smiled softly at her brother before hugging her game once more. "Now I don't have to worry."

"Cool…well then Kirino, shall we head home then?" Kyousuke asked as he stood up slipping the game into his jacket pocket. He stuck out his hand to Kirino offering a hand up.

Kirino stared at his hand and then at him before sighing softly and nodding her head as she grabbed his hand pulled herself up from the bench, her eyes going upwards. She suddenly stiffened up as a blush crept up on her face. She quickly turned her face away from him, her eyes closed and her cheeks red slightly.

Kyousuke was puzzled about why she would suddenly do that. Kyousuke slowly looked upwards and saw the cause of Kirino's strange actions. It was mistletoe. Kyousuke blushed softly as he understood what Kirino had wanted. Deciding to play along with it for now, Kyousuke closed his eyes and leaned down ready to kiss his sisters cheek, but it was at that moment when Kirino turned her head to face Kyousuke and Kyousuke planted a kiss right there on his sisters lips.

* * *

><p>Kirino was a jumble of nerves as she looked away from her brother. Why didn't he hurry up and just kiss her cheek already? She swore her brother was teasing her right now. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't help but gulp down her slowly growing fear.<p>

When it felt like it had been too long for Kirino she opened her eyes and turned to face her brother ready to chew him out for keeping her waiting when her brother firmly planted his lips against her. At that exact moment it almost became too much for Kirino as her face went pure scarlet and her heart started to beat even faster than before. Knowing that this was her only chance she kissed back, her arms reaching up and wrapping them around Kyousuke's neck pulling him closer to her.

Kirino felt that she was in heaven as she stood their kissing Kyousuke and that she didn't want to leave it for nothing.

* * *

><p>When Kyousuke planted his lips down on Kirino, he thought he had gotten her cheek, but immediately could tell he was wrong when he tasted strawberries on his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw that he had kissed his own little sister and tried to get away, but that was when Kirino kissed back pulling him close to her as her arms snaked around his neck holding him tightly.<p>

Kyousuke wanted to pull away, but for some reason…he couldn't. Maybe he couldn't or maybe he didn't want to. Her lips felt so soft and fit against his so perfectly that as he continued to stand there kissing his sister, he felt sparks shooting off from it. He was so engrossed into the kiss that he didn't even realize that his arms had wrapped themselves around Kirino's waist pulling her even closer to him.

When Kirino finally pulled away panting softly, neither of them pulled away from each other. Both stood their staring into each other's eyes, each of them enjoying the warmth of the other as well as how perfect each fit into the others arm. Kirino smiled softly as she laid her head down on her brother's chest, his heartbeat soothing her.

"Ani…Onii…Kyo-Kyousuke…" Kirino began her face in full on blush. "I…I love you Kyousuke. I love you so much."

Kyousuke was shocked as Kirino confessed to him, her face going pure scarlet as she continued to rest her head against his chest, her arms still around his neck never letting him go once. All Kyousuke could hear at this moment was Kirino's confession repeating over and over in his head. The cute look Kirino had at that moment was also a big factor as he stared at her.

Kyousuke opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself as he wondered if he really did love her. Kyousuke didn't want to give her to any guy what-so-ever, but did that exclude him? He knew that whenever he did something for her and made her smile his heart soar. As he continued to stand there and think more and more, it slowly became clearer to him. He smiled softly as he stared at his sister.

'_I…love my sister. I really am the world's biggest sis-con, huh? I feel in love with my sister…and I never knew it until now.'_ Kyousuke thought as he squeezed her tightly in his arms, her sigh of happiness as she stood there hugging him just as tightly.

"Kirino…" Kyousuke began trying to find the right words. Kirino looked up at him, a small cute smile on her face. "I…love you…too."

Kirino giggled slightly as she laid her head against his chest once more squeezing him gently.

"You're a perverted sis-con brother who loves his sister, but…you're my sis-con." Kirino said as she leaned up once more standing on her tippy toes gently kissing him again. "Merry Christmas Kyousuke…"

Kyousuke smiled as he returned the kiss making sure to never let his sister go. "Merry Christmas, Kirino."


End file.
